bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7
Pinoy Big Brother 7, known as Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky Season 7 is the current season of Pinoy Big Brother, the Philippine version of Big Brother. This season will be the seventh regular and thirteenth overall; this is the second time the house will have a mix of different editions in one whole season; the celebrities, teens and regulars after 737. Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzales, and Robi Domingo will reprise their roles as hosts. Mariel Rodriguez returns as host after her absence since Teen Clash 2010. The show premiered on July 11, 2016. Announcements The show announced it's seventh season last March 30. On April 3, a Facebook page about Pinoy Big Brother posted a photo of the house and tells its audience to share it for a chance to be an official housemate. The Big Brother staff immediately disowned the promo as fake and reminds its social media followers to always verify their sources. The official announcement for Lucky 7 aired on June 29. The format of this season, whether it will be a regular, a teen, or a mixed season, didn't announce yet. On July 2, 2016, during the airing of It's Showtime, Big Brother announced that the season will kick off with the entry of celebrity housemates. Other celebrity housemates will be announced in various ABS-CBN programs in the succeeding days prior to the premiere. Season Twists Pinoy Big Brother in Vietnam: For the first time in series' history, Pinoy Big Brother housemates will live in another Big Brother house located in a foreign country. Before the official launch night, the celebrity housemates were flown to Vietnam's Big Brother House where they will be staying on a specific period of time. However, this twist was abolished after the Celebrity Housemates completed their Lucky 7 tasks in Vietnam and was brought back to the Philippines to live inside the newly renovated Pinoy Big Brother house. Lucky 7 Tasks: Throughout each editions, the housemates must accomplish seven lucky tasks given by Big Brother. If they pass six out of seven, they will have a chance to pick a lucky auditionee to be part of the succeeding batch of housemates. For the celebrity housemates will do seven tasks in Vietnam, with the houseguest Thuy. If they pass six out of seven tasks, Thuy will be a regular housemate for the next batch; if they pass five out of seven, the celebrity housemates can pick a teen auditionee to become an official teen housemate for another batch. For the teen housemates, they will do seven tasks and if they pass six out of seven, they can pick an adult auditionee to become an official adult housemate for the regular edition. Eviction Format: Nominated housemates will compete in various Ligtask Challenge and whoever had the weakest performance will be evicted. It will be implemented until the house only has 7 remaining housemates, with only seven remaining, it's the only time where in the public can vote on who will have a spot in the finale. 2-in-1 Housemates: Two housemates who are related biologically or by other means, are joined as one competing housemate, assigned by Big Brother. This is the second time 2-in-1 housemates who aren't blood-related will enter the house, the last time being in Celebrity Edition 2. Big Tambiolo: Celebrity Housemates' fate will completely rely on the Balls of Fate inside the Big Tambiolo. The fate varies whether they will be having luxury stuff or whether all of them must sleep outside. It was only applied on the Celebrity Housemates during their stay inside the Pinoy Big Brother house. Lucky Stars: 2 Celebrity Housemates will automatically have the spot in the Finals Night which can get by participating in the Big Jump Challenge. Big Jump: Housemates must participate in a series of challenges to get a spot to the finale. #Padaluck Twist: The public may give some luck to the housemates by tweeting the hashtag #Padaluck+housemate's name and whoever has the most mentions will have the reward. Logo Changes For the first time since Unlimited, the show had a major logo change for this season. Having a minimalist look, the logo resembles that of the US and Canada versions, while keeping the original Pinoy Big Brother typeface. They have also included a human eye instead of a graphical one that was seen in earlier seasons. Format Changes For the celebrity edition, housemates have entered a week before the actual premiere, and so the broadcast for these episodes are delayed as opposed to the previous-day format that had been present since the first season. Since the show does not display a day number for each episode, it is assumed that events had happened a week from the actual air date. It is possible that the length of stay of the celebrity housemates are shorter than what is being aired. For the first time in Pinoy Big Brother history, this season is set in another country. Therefore it is pre-recorded unlike previous Pinoy Big Brother seasons. This season sent the housemates inside the House even before the Premiere Night. On Day 20, the housemates left the Big Brother Vietnam house and were brought to the Pinoy Big Brother house. The live format were also brought back when they were welcomed infront of the Big Brother house live. The House Big Brother Vietnam House On July 5, 2016, it was revealed that the show will take place in the Big Brother House in Vietnam. This is the first time that Pinoy Big Brother will use another Big Brother House from another country. The Big Brother Vietnam House was refurbished specifically for this season. Pinoy Big Brother House On Day 20, Big Brother revealed that the housemates will now leave the Big Brother Vietnam house and take the housemates on another place and on that same day they finally left the Vietnamese Big Brother House. It was revealed that they were going back to the Pinoy Big Brother house. The newly renovated house for this season was designed by Jen Soliman of J. Designs. The house's floor plan is still the same. While the last season featured pop-up wall art, this season featured Wall Murals. The house's murals featured the scenic places of different provinces in the country. The Living Room featured the Rice Fields in Central Luzon region and the Rolling Hills of Batanes . The Kitchen featured the Pineapple plantations of Bukidnon and the Sugarcane Plantations of Negros Occidental with the national animal, the Carabao serving as the kitchen Island. The Dining Table resembles a huge banana leaf, used when having boodle fights in Fiestas while the dining chairs looked like a gallon drums. The Girls' Bedroom featured the bougainvilleas throughout the country. The Boys' Bedroom featured the Vinta boats of Zamboanga and Boracay Beaches in Aklan. The Confession Room featured the Banaue Rice Terraces in Ifugao while the hallway leading to the confession room, storage room and secret rooms were designed to look like the hanging bridge of Bohol. The Pool Area featured the rock formations and the blue waters of Palawan. The Celebrity Housemates From July 2 until July 4, five of the nine celebrity housemates have been introduced in different ABS-CBN programs; the first introduced being two-in-one housemates. This is the first time since 2008 that the program showcases a celebrity edition. They were officially introduced during a live online show on the evening of July 4; whether they actually entered the House is not clear as the live show was cut abruptly after introducing the last housemate for the night. This season marks the first time a number of housemates were officially introduced a week before the official premiere. Four more housemates were revealed on July 6, 2016. The Teen Housemates Like the Celebrity Housemates, the Teen Housemates were introduced in different ABS-CBN Programs such as It's Showtime, TV Patrol and Tonight With Boy Abunda prior to their entrance in Big Brother House. They will enter the house in August 6, 2016. Right after the remaining celebrity housemates left the house. Lucky 7 Tasks The Celebrities On July 8, it was announced that the celebrity housemates will do seven tasks in Vietnam, with houseguest Up Thuy. If they pass six out of seven tasks, Thuy will be a regular housemate for the next batch; if they pass five out of seven, the celebrity housemates can pick a teen auditionee to become an official teen housemate for the teen batch. Note that the show does not display the day number for each task, and so it will be assumed that the tasks happened a week before the actual air date. The Teens Just like the Celebrities, the Teens have to accomplish 7 tasks. If they pass six out of seven, they can pick an adult auditionee to become an official adult housemate for the regular edition. Eviction Challenges Ligtask Challenge As a new format for evictions, Ligtask challenges will be the basis for evicting housemates. Only when the House is down to seven housemates for each batch will the public be given the chance to vote. For the Teen Edition, the Ligtask Challenges are connected to the Lucky Task they did on that week. Big Jump Competition The Celebrities - Lucky Stars Challenge The Celebrity housemates had to participate in a series of challenges in order to continue and fight the journey to reach the finale. #Padaluck History A portmanteau of Padala (Eng. deliver) and luck. The nominated housemate with the most mentions on Twitter will have an advantage for the Ligtask Challenge. Nominations History Events History ☀''Note that Day 1 started on July 5 upon the entry of the first five celebrity housemates in the Vietnamese Big Brother House. The official premiere of the show was on July 11 (Day 7). The celebrity housemates left Vietnam on July 20 (Day 16); thereafter, they temporarily return to the outside world. They returned to the Pinoy Big Brother House on July 30; note that the show's official website designated the day they have returned as Day 17.'' Celebrities On Day 0, Jinri, JK, McCoy, Nikko, and Yassi were introduced as the first five celebrity housemates. As part of the season's twist, they were flown to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam on Day 1; however, only McCoy, Nikko and Yassi were only able to depart as Jinri, JK and Hideo (only introduced later in TV Patrol) had visa and immigration card issues. After arriving in Vietnam, McCoy, Nikko and Yassi then entered the Vietnamese Big Brother House along with Chacha, Elisse and Nonong (only introduced later in TV Patrol). Two Vietnamese actors and Thuy entered the House ; they pretended that they were the current occupants and were the last three housemates of Big Brother Vietnam ''who just got back to the house after finishing a task in the outside world. On '''Day 2', Jinri, JK and Hideo were able to resolved the issues and were able to fly to Vietnam; the three entered the House that morning, while being chained and blindfolded. Due to this, the housemates had to unchain them within 30 minutes using the correct 3 keys among the 77 keys scattered around the House; they were successful. On Day 3, Thuy returned; in order to secure her spot as a regular housemate, she was tasked to pretend that she had won Big Brother Vietnam, that she has to temporarily stay as a house guest, and that she has to help them in their special task. On Day 10, Hideo, Jinri, Yassi and JK were nominated. On Day 11, Chacha decided to voluntarily exit during their first eviction night; note that Hideo was supposedly the one to exit the House after having the poorest performance in the Ligtask challenge. On Day 15, the housemates have won their 6th and last Lucky task; with this, Thuy revealed her true self. Jinri was temporarily allowed to leave the House due to reasons kept confidential; her exit was not considered as voluntary. In the morning of Day 16, Big Brother toured the housemates in the Mekong River. By the afternoon, after more than two weeks in Vietnam, Big Brother announced that they will be leaving the Vietnamese Big Brother House and will return to the Philippines. On Day 17, with the exception of JK, the celebrity housemates entered the Pinoy Big Brother House. Later on, Big Brother revealed that only two of them will only make it to the Finale; he also told them that they will encounter many challenges determined by picking a ball among the other Bola ng Kapalaran placed inside a Big Tambiolo. Yassi was tasked to choose the first ball; their first task was that they were only allowed to bring one luggage from eight luggage they have; they picked Nonong's luggage. After the entry of the housemates, disguised as a hooded face ninja, Jerome Ponce entered the House as a house guest in order to assist Big Brother in the housemates' challenges and to fix the thing between him and Elisse. On Day 18, Elisse picked the second ball which showed an image of a basket; the image would mean that they will get a basket of eggs, sweet potatoes and bitter gourds as their food. They had to ration it until Big Brother gives them another set of food supply. Meanwhile, McCoy was informed by Big Brother that the hooded face ninja was Jerome and that he has to help bring him to their bedroom without the female housemates noticing them; he was allowed to tell the task and ask for help with the other male housemates. On Day 19, McCoy and the other male housemates continued their task in hiding Jerome from the females. Later that day, the female housemates were blind-folded for 4 hours; this gave Jerome the opportunity to freely roam the House. JK returned to the House; he was introduced by Big Brother to Jerome in the Confession Room. He was also told about the male housemates' task. Later on, the still blind-folded female housemates entered the Confession Room one by one; they were tasked to identify JK and Jerome. Each of the female housemates perfectly identified JK; while Jerome was only identified by Elisse. Due to this, JK was able to enter the House; Jerome, who was not able to enter the House, was given the chance to write a letter to Elisse. After Elisse read the letter, she was given the decision whether she would be willing to talk with him. On the early hours of Day 20, she decided to talk and both were able to do so. Their conversation led to the closure to their failed relationship. On Day 22, Jinri won one of the two Lucky Stars granting her to continue in hopes of becoming the big winner of this season. On Day 23, McCoy & Nikko later were revealed to get the last Lucky Star and able to continue with Jinri. The non-finalist celebrity housemates later exited the House. Teens On Day 23, Maymay was introduced as the chosen Lucky Teen Housemate by the celebrity housemates after they won the Lucky 7 Tasks; she later entered the House ahead of the other teen housemates. On Day 24, Big brother told the lucky 2 celebrities that they will temporarily exit the house on that day and will eventually return on a specified date, while that same day the first five male teen housemates entered the big brother house and together with maymay, big brother gave their first task of balancing styroballs containing corresponding grocery items with price on a plank and deliver to a grocery cart on the other side, this task will determine what will be their weekly food supply. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Big Brother Philippines Category:Pinoy Big Brother Seasons Category:Big Brother Seasons